


Brothers

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never had brothers before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.
> 
> Original prompt by nevcolleil (LJ): upernatural, Adam, his thoughts in the great room when Zachariah reveals he'd known Sam and Dean would care too much about Adam not to come and save him

He'd never had brothers before.

All his life it had been him and his mom, and occasionally John Winchester.

To have family who he didn't know was a strange feeling that left him feeling like he was missing something.

He'd agreed to this to be with his mom again.

They'd promised him so much.

And then his brothers found him.

They had nothing to offer him, not like the angels.

But they'd tried to save him. From the angels, from himself.

They didn't even know him.

He didn't know what to do with that knowledge.


End file.
